


A 1,000 Pound Cowgirl?!? I Don't Think So!

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Massage, Belly Rubs, Belly fetish, Burp/Belch Fetish, Doughy Belly, Doughy Body, F/F, Force-Feeding, Full, Gen, Impossibly Large Belly, Instant Weight Gain, Instantly Fat, Reaching Goals, Stuffed, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play, big belly, macro, overfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Sunset Shimmer thinks that Applejack is a little bit too skinny so she feeds her as much as she can without making her too sick. Rainbow Dash, however, wants to stop her from overfeeding her because of Applejack's health. Applejack somehow isn't too worried about it but Rainbow isn't convinced. Will Sunset find a way to settle this?





	1. Time to Stuff This Cowgirl Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiccanminnesota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanminnesota/gifts).



> This story contains weight gain. If you're not into this, please don't read it.

"I need you to sit down on a chair," Sunset Shimmer said as she already took Applejack to the kitchen. "I hope you're a little hungry because I wanna try something new to your belly."

Hearing this, Applejack was surprisingly confused. "What do ya mean by that, sugarcube?" she asked.  


"I'm gonna feed you with some delicious food I recently bought from the grocery store," said Sunset, "But don't worry, I'll give you plenty of time to rest when you feel stuffed."

Applejack couldn't believe her ears. "Uh....why would ya wanna do that?"

"Because your belly is a little too skinny," said Sunset as she was gently touching and rubbing Applejack's not-muscular-but-thin belly, "I wonder what you'd look like when you're soft, big and round."

Applejack felt very relaxed when she felt the gentleness on her belly. That made her almost fall asleep from that until she washed her face with water. "That's insanity talk," she said with a disapproving frown, "What in tarnation's gotten into ya?"  


"Just trust me," said Sunset, "I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Then she brought out her food from the bag with her and placed them on the table.

Applejack's eyes were widened when she saw some delicious food sitting in front of her. "They sure look appetizin'," she said, "And I bet they'd taste good."

"That's the spirit!" Sunset said as she took out some creampuffs, "Bon appetit!" She then started feeding her and kept going.  


While Applejack was being fed, she started to grow fatter and her belly started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger. About one or two hours later, she felt stuffed already.

Sunset was surprised but mostly confused at the same time. "You're full already?" she asked as she stopped feeding her, "That was fast." She took her to the living room for her to rest in. "I know you're stuffed already but are you feeling okay?" she asked again.

Laying on the couch, Applejack didn't say much for about a few seconds. "I'm alright," she finally said as she was gently rubbing her suddenly-grown and aching belly, "It's just that it wasn't hurtin' fer a long time." She then sighed heavily in exhaustion.  


"I know that feeling," said Sunset.

"Now I'm worried that I might be too slow ta work on the farm!" Applejack said with a worried look on her face, "I might not be able ta get some thangs done on time anymore!"

"You'll be just as fine as you are," reassured Sunset, "Even when you're big and round, there'll be nothing to keep you from farming and also doing other things."

"I sure hope yer right," said Applejack.

Then Sunset looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, are you still hungry?" she asked.

Applejack looked at her sort-of-big belly and became sort of hesitant. "I dunno..." she said, "I'm already full and all that..."

"You can never be full," said Sunset as she got the food from the kitchen table and placed them on the living room table in front of her, "Besides, there's plenty more food to munch on!" She sat next to Applejack started to feed her some sugar cookies. She could hear her chewing them because they were obviously crunchy. When the sugar cookies were all eaten, she got some glazed doughnuts and fed them to her.

The soft and sugary goodness made Applejack kick back and relax while still being fed. She grew fatter while being fed and her belly continued to get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger.

When the whole dozen of them were all eaten, Sunset got an another dozen of the glazed doughnuts and started feeding her again. She then smiled as she saw Applejack's belly continually growing several times bigger while she was still feeding her.  


After about one or two hours of feeding time, Sunset was satisfied with the size of Applejack's very big belly.

"Look at you now," she said as she was hugging her tight, "You're starting to get big and round so far! I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," Applejack said with a little smile, "Ya know? I think I like bein' big and round like that."

Sunset couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean it?" she excitingly asked, "Do you really mean it?"

Applejack gave her a nod. "I sure do," she said, "I'm thinkin' that I might wanna be like this fer once." Just then, her belly started to growl. "I'm still hungry, sugarcube!" she said with a big burp, "Keep the food comin'!"

Sunset squealed with excitement as she went ahead and got a huge amount of cookies 'n' cream ice cream that came from four tubs of them with a spoon in it. "I scream you scream we all scream for ice cream!!!" She placed it in front of Applejack carefully.

Applejack's eyes were widen about the amount of ice cream that was placed in front of her. "That's a big mountain of ice cream," she said. Then a smile appeared on her face. "I like it! I like it!" Then started eating it.

Sunset could barely stand still as she was still excited until the point where she was getting as hyper as Pinkie Pie. She jumped up and down and up and down while watching Applejack eating the ice cream she got for her.

While Applejack was still eating, she grew fatter and her belly grew a lot more bigger than a while ago. After all the ice cream was eaten, she was completely full of a ton of sweets. "Mmm! Good stuff!" she said with a big belch. She had never felt this satisfied in her life, especially being big and round.


	2. Reaching to the Half Point

The next day, Applejack woke up with the exact size belly from yesterday at Sunset's house. It was as big as a very big pumpkin. She got up out of her bed and got dressed. Even though her own clothes obviously couldn't fit her anymore, she had to wear Granny Smith's dresses until the day Sunset bought her some plus-sized outfits that should last about two months or so.

"I've got your new plus-sized clothes," said Sunset as she opened the trunk of her car to show her the outfits, "That way, you won't have to wear those same dresses every day." Then she closed it back. "Are you ready for me to feed you again?" she asked as she was as excited as she was yesterday.

"Ya betcha!" said Applejack with a smile as she rubbed and patted her very big pumpkin-sized belly, "Speakin' of which, would ya be interested ta help me reach a thousand pounds?"

Sunset was surprisingly shocked but a big smile appeared on her face. "Did you say 'a thousand pounds'?!?" she asked.  


"Yep," said Applejack, "A thousand pounds. So what do ya say?"

"Of course I'll help!" said Sunset, "I still have plenty of the food I bought yesterday. There's still a lot of sweets left. There's also a lot of snacks, and some soft drinks if you're thirsty."

Applejack licked her lips with hunger. "Well let's get to it!"

As they got to Sunset's house, they went inside and went instantly to the kitchen.

"We'll go to the halfway point first, which is five hundred pounds," said Sunset, "So what do you want me to feed you first?"

"Well," said Applejack, "I could go fer some roll cake."

Sunset went and got the roll cake. "Here you go," she said as she began to feed it to her. She really did enjoy doing this and wished it was yesterday all over again.

After the whole roll cake was all eaten, Applejack wasn't full yet, so Sunset went ahead and fed her some more roll cake. As she was still eating, she grew fatter and her very big pumpkin-sized belly grew five times bigger to the size of a huge watermelon. Sunset was amazed and impressed when she saw Applejack's huge watermelon-sized belly gradually growing bigger and bigger and bigger every point of times she fed her some more food.

A couple of hours went by and Applejack's belly got a few inches bigger. She then stepped on the weight scale which it said 345 lbs. She soon smiled and stepped off of it. "It's gettin' there!" she said as she rubbing and jiggling her bigger watermelon-sized belly at the same time, "Bring on some more food, sugarcube, 'cuz I'm still hungry!"

"You got it, Applejack!" said Sunset as she eagerly got some more food for her. This time, she fed her some cheese puffs, potato chips, pretzels, saltine crackers, and also some cheese crackers. "Time for the main courses!" Sunset said as she fed her some hotdogs, cheeseburgers, pizzas, sandwiches, and so much more.

After the half part of feeding time, they kicked back and relaxed for a while in the living room. They just got started trying to reach the weight goal about a few hours ago.

After the break, Sunset began to feed Applejack again. Applejack grew a whole lot fatter and her belly just grew to the size of a huge beach ball. She stepped on the weight scale again and this time, it said 405 lbs. "Gettin' close!" she said with a big belch, "I've got only a few pounds ta gain!"

"I know right?" agreed Sunset with an exciting smile, "You're only ninety-five pounds away from five hundred pounds!"

Applejack wasn't too surprised by what she was hearing. "Dang yer good at math!" she said.

"I know," Sunset said with a confident look on her face, "Now, I'll set up all of the food in the kitchen so they'll be ready to be eaten." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Alright sugarcube," Applejack said with a big burp again, "I'll be waitin' for ya." And about thirty minutes later, she already fell asleep.


	3. Spying, Reasoning and Trying

While Applejack was still sleeping and Sunset was still setting up the food in the kitchen, Rainbow Dash was outside of the house, peeking through the window and saw someone who looked familiar to her in the living room. She went to an another window to get a better view. There she saw who she thought was someone else with that very plump and very fatty appearance. As she took a closer look, it turned out to be Applejack. She was definitely shocked when realizing it. Huh?!? she thought, How did she get that fa--?!? Before she could finish her question, she saw a figure she knows, which was Sunset. She watched her waking up Applejack and listened to the conversation. Hearing this, Rainbow was completely in deep shock. WHAT?!? she thought as she then grew worried and angry at the same time, I've GOT to stop this before it's too late!

Meanwhile inside the house, Sunset fed Applejack some more food until she heard a knock on the door. She got up, answered it and in front of her was Rainbow who was trying to control her temper very hard.

"Um, what can I do for you?" Sunset asked confusingly.

"What are you doing to AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"Feeding her," said Sunset, "Why?"

"You're giving her health problems," said Rainbow, "I mean look how big she is! Just look at her!"

Sunset looked at Applejack for a second and looked back at her. "So?" she asked.

"So that she's in a very bad condition!" Rainbow said as she was getting a little angry.

"What're ya talkin' about? I'm fine!" said Applejack.

"Aw c'mon, AJ!!!" Rainbow exclaimed as she threw her hands down hard, "You're NOT fine! Look at you! You're as big as a giant rock!" Then she raised her palms to the air dramatically. "What's wrong with you?!?"

Applejack had enough, so she suddenly became annoyed and then stood up from a chair. "Nothin's wrong with me as far as I'm concerned," she said as she went up to her, "Now yer just as dramatic as Rarity!"

Rainbow then became a little offended but mostly emotionally hurt. "Look, I'm trying to save your life!" she said, "I don't wanna lose you and I don't wanna let you die! I need you to get back to your normal weight and live in a normal life again!" Then she begged on her knees. "Please!!!"

Applejack didn't say anything and neither did Sunset. They looked at each other in confusion until Applejack had an idea. She and Sunset whispered the idea as quietly as they could so Rainbow couldn't hear them, and then they came up with a verdict.  


"Alright sugarcube," said Applejack, "I'll get ta my normal weight."

Rainbow's eyes widened with hope. "Really?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah," said Applejack.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow.

"After I reach a thousand pounds," said Applejack as she was gently massaging her bigger watermelon-sized belly.

That made Rainbow get shocked. "WHAT?!?" she exclaimed as she then became unimpressed, "Was that a prank?"

Applejack and Sunset laughed hard.

"Not really," said Sunset, "She'll get back to her normal weight after Applejack reaches a thousand pounds. Unless if she wants to keep going up to probably about a thousand and fifty pounds."

"Nah," said Applejack, "Maybe fer another time, Sunset. Besides, I'm almost at five hundred pounds right now." Then she turned to Rainbow. "Wanna catch up with me ta five hundred pounds?" she asked.

"Uh, no thanks," said Rainbow, "I don't wanna damage myself."

"You don't know unless you try it," said Sunset as she motioned her head to tell her to join them.

"Ugh, fine," said Rainbow as she went over to her and sat down on an another chair.

"You don't eat anything yet until Applejack reaches five hundred pounds, halfway to a thousand pounds," said Sunset, "In the meantime, watch and think about it closely and you'll get to experience it yourself."

"Um, okay?" Rainbow said questionably as she watched her feeding Applejack a lot of food. She also thought about it closely while watching. She thought that it's weird and disturbing, but could be fun. She was mostly unsure whether to try it or not.  


After several of hours of feeding time, Applejack got a lot fatter and her belly grew to the size of a semi-giant boulder. She went to the weight scale again and this time, it said 500 lbs. She finally reached to the halfway point, all thanks to Sunset for helping her. "YEE-HAW!!!" she exclaimed excitingly, "I'm halfway there!!!" Then she turned to Rainbow. "Have ya ever thought of bein' like this fer once in a while?" she asked.

"No I haven't," said Rainbow, "Why? You want me to try it?"

Applejack gave her a smirk. "Yeah. Come ta think of it, three hundred pounds might be a good start fer ya," she said while she gently massaged and jiggled her semi-giant-boulder-sized belly, "No more unless if ya wanna keep goin' that is."

Rainbow's face became very blushed. Her tongue came out of her mouth and licked her lips. "Well I am a little hungry," she admitted, "You don't have any fruits and veggies do you?"

Sunset only had one banana and she knew exactly what to do with it: make a banana split. After she was done, she gave it to her with the spoon. "I only had one banana so I made a banana split," she said.

"Good enough," said Rainbow as she went ahead and ate part of it. "I think I'm full," she said.

"Already? You don't look full," said Sunset.

"Yeah, but I feel full," said Rainbow, "I don't think I can eat the rest of it for now."

"Aw, sugarcube," said Applejack as she touched Rainbow's shoulder, "I felt that way too fer the first time, but I've been pushin' through it ta get ta five hundred pounds. Now, I want ya ta do the same thang."

Rainbow started to feel confident and tried her best to finish up the banana split. When she was eating it, the three scoops of ice cream softened a tiny bit.

"That's it," said Applejack with a smile, "Finish it up b'fore it melts!"

A few minutes later, Rainbow looked kind of the same as before but a tiny bit chubby.

"I need to feed you some trail mix next," said Sunset as she got the whole bag of it. She opened it and fed them to her.  


As Rainbow was still being fed by Sunset, her belly started to grow to the size of a volleyball, then a basketball and finally a small beach ball. After her first-time feeding time, she clutched her big belly while feeling sick. "That was off limits for me to take!" she said with a small burp, "Ugh! I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry," said Sunset as she took her to the living room, "You get breaks from time to time. For right now, just take a break for a while till you feel better. I'll set up the food in the kitchen."

Rainbow laid down on the couch and tried to rest but she couldn't because of the pain inside of her big belly. About a couple of hours later, she felt better, and she didn't feel the same pain anymore.

Sunset checked on her and was relieved. "Now that you're better, let's check on your weight on the weight scale and see how far you are from your weight goal," she said, "Your weight goal is three hundred pounds."

Rainbow stepped on the weight scale, and it said 283 lbs.

"See? You're making great progress!" said Sunset, "A few more and you'll make it! Speaking of which, time to gain more weight! I've got the food set up and they're ready to be eaten."

Rainbow hoped that she was gonna be eating some protein bars, granola bars, salads, and other things healthy, but became unimpressed when it turned out to be a lot of main courses, snacks and sweets. Aw c'mon! she thought, You KNOW I love healthy stuff! Then she tried to deal with it and started to get fed by Sunset again. She grew fatter and her belly started to grow bigger and bigger while she was still eating.

After an another feeding time, Rainbow's belly grew to the size of a bigger beach ball, and she was starting to like being fat for once in a while, which was a weird feeling to her. "I think I might wanna reach a thousand pounds too," she said.  
Sunset and Applejack couldn't believe what she said to them, but they smiled anyway.

"Really?" asked Applejack, "Ya really mean it?"

Rainbow smiled back at her. "Of course I mean it," she said, "I'll have to reach five hundred pounds first to catch up with you. We'll reach a thousand pounds together."

Applejack had never expected Rainbow to say that to her. Her tears started to fill up her eyes and became emotional a tiny bit. "Th-Thanks, sugarcube!" she said.

"No prob, AJ," said Rainbow with a determined look on her face, "Now I need some catching up to do, and we'll be ready for a really big moment!" She stepped on the weight scale again and this time, it said 324 lbs. "Aw yeah!" she said with her fist jerked downwards, "I'm getting there!" She turned to Sunset. "Hey Sunset, I'm still hungry!"

Sunset got excited and eagerly got the food for her. She got out the five-foot sub and held it for her to make it easier to eat.  


Rainbow then started to eat it. As she was still eating, she grew a whole lot fatter and her belly grew to the size of a little bigger beach ball. Then she started to eat some main courses, and she was two times fatter and her belly grew to the exact same size as Applejack's.

Afterwards, she stepped on the weight scale again and this time, it said 500 lbs. "Awesome!!!" she exclaimed excitingly, "Now AJ and I'll get to a thousand pounds together!!!" She and Applejack hugged each other with some squishy and squeezy pressures on their fatty bodies and their huge beach-ball-sized bellies. Now they were ready to gain five hundred more pounds.


	4. Sweet Victory

The next day, Applejack and Rainbow went to Sunset's house and found a note on the door that said:

Gone grocery shopping.   
I'll be back soon.  
~Sunset Shimmer

"Great," said Rainbow, "When will she coming back to feed us?"

"I dunno," said Applejack, "I just don't know."

About a few minutes later, Sunset came back with the groceries she bought. "Oh, hey girls!" she said, "I see that you two are already willing to reach a thousand pounds together."

"That's what we're here for," said Rainbow, "Isn't it?"

"Yup," said Applejack as she was massaging her large-beach-ball-sized belly.

"Alright, let's get to it!" said Sunset as she went to the kitchen and unpacked her groceries.

While waiting patiently for her, the two five hundred pound girls were having some conversations with each other. When she came out with the huge amount of groceries, they followed her to the backyard of her house.

Sunset began to feed them both at the same time.

While Rainbow and Applejack were eating, they grew a whole lot fatter and their bellies grew to the size of a jumbo beach ball and then a gigantic boulder. There was something they weren't aware of: they couldn't move as much anymore because of their weights. Disregarding that, Sunset kept feeding them anyway. They kept eating and grew much fatter and their bellies grew then to the size of an enormous boulder.

After so many hours of feeding time, they became extremely fat and ginormous enough to not move much but a little bit. Their bellies were also ginormous and even more softer. Stretch marks appeared on Rainbow's ginormous belly, and also the rest of her fatty body. Applejack's ginormous belly and her fatty body didn't have as much stretch marks as Rainbow's because she had become very fat before, especially when she was younger than Applebloom's age. Both of them had never become this fat before in their lives until now.

Sunset got out the weight scale, and Rainbow stepped on it first. It said 1,000 lbs.

"Aw yeah!!!" Rainbow exclaimed excitingly, "Nailed it!!! What about you, AJ?"

"We'll see about that," said Applejack as she stepped on the weight scale. It also said 1,000 lbs. "YEEEE-HAAWW!!! Me too!" she exclaimed excitingly, "We did it! We did it, we reached a thousand pounds!!!"

"Yeah we did!" agreed Rainbow as she raised her hand up, "High five?"

"Nah," said Applejack with a smirk, "Let's do a belly bump."

"Better idea," Rainbow agreed again.

Then they bumped their ginormous fat bellies together and let out their huge belches at the same time.

Rainbow covered her mouth as she was surprised by that. "Whoa!" she said, "Did we just burp at the same time?"

Applejack however, wasn't as surprised. "Nope," she said with a smile and a huge burp, "We just belched t'gether." Then she patted her ginormous fat belly. "Thanks fer reachin' a thousand pounds with me."

"Anytime, AJ," said Rainbow with a smile and a hiccup, "Anything to help out a friend."

They then happily hugged each other with the squishy and squeezy pressures on their ginormous fat bellies.

Sunset smiled and got emotionally proud of them. "That was some sweet victory," she said as she wiped out a few tears in her eyes.


End file.
